elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Wilcza Królowa księga VII
Wilcza Królowa księga siódma -książka pióra Waughina Jartha. Treść Z pism Inzolicusa, mędrca z drugiego wieku: 3E 125: Nie ma pewności co do tego, kiedy dokładnie dokonano egzekucji Cesarzowej Kintyry II w wieży Zamku Glenpoint. Niektórzy uważają, że została zgładzona niedługo po jej uwięzieniu w roku 121; inni twierdzą, że prawdopodobnie pozostawiono ją przy życiu jako zakładniczkę aż do czasu, gdy jej wuj, król Gilane Cephorus, podbił zachodnią Wysoką Skałę w roku 125. Wieść o śmierci Kintyry sprawiła, że wielu zwróciło się przeciwko Wilczej Królowej Potemie i jej synowi, który został koronowany na Cesarza Uriela Septima III cztery lata wcześniej, kiedy podbił pozostawione bez straży Cesarskie Misto. Cephorus skupił siły swojej armii w Wysokiej Skale, natomiast jego brat, król Limoth Magnus, poprowadził swoje argoniańskie oddziały przez ziemie lojalnej prowincji Morrowind do Skyrim, by walczyć w ojczystej prowincji Potemy. Gadzie wojsko walczyło znakomicie w porze lata, zimą jednak wycofało się na południe, by przegrupować się i przystąpić ponownie do ataku wraz z nastaniem cieplejszej pogody. Tak, zawieszona w martwym punkcie, wojna potrwała kolejne dwa lata. Również w 125 roku żona Magnusa, Hellena, urodziła ich pierwsze dziecko, chłopca, któremu nadali imię Pelagius na cześć Cesarza, który spłodził Magnusa, Cephorusa, zmarłego już cesarza Antiochusa i straszną Wilczą Królową Samotni. 3E 127: Potema siedziała na miękkich jedwabnych poduszkach ułożonych na ciepłej trawie przed swoim namiotem i przyglądała się wschodowi słońca nad mrocznym lasem po drugiej stronie łąki. Był to rozedrgany, wibrujący poranek, charakterystyczny dla lata w Skyrim. Otaczało ją piskliwe bzyczenie owadów, zaś na niebie roiło się od tysięcy ptaków, przelatujących jedne nad drugimi, kreślących w powietrzu zatrzęsienie rozmaitych wzorów. Jak uznała Potema, natura nie zdawała sobie sprawy z nadciągającej do Falconstar wojny. - Wasza Wysokość, wiadomość od armii w Hammerfell - powiedziała jedna z jej służek, prowadząc kuriera. Dyszał ciężko, był spocony i zabłocony - świadectwo długiej i szybkiej jazdy przez wiele, wiele mil. - Pani - powiedział, patrząc w ziemię. - Przynoszę złe wieści o twoim synu, Cesarzu. W Hammerfell natknął się na armię brata Waszej Wysokości króla Cephorusa. Odbyła się bitwa pod Ichidag. Byłabyś dumna, o pani, gdyż Cesarz walczył dzielnie, jednak w końcu armia cesarska została pokonana, a Cesarz pojmany. Król Cephorus wiezie go do Gilane. Potema wysłuchała wiadomości, zachmurzona. - Niezdarny głupiec - powiedziała w końcu. Potema wstała i powoli ruszyła w stronę obozowiska, gdzie jej ludzie zbroili się przed bitwą. Już dawno nauczyła ich, że nie przywiązywała wagi do ceremonii i wolała, żeby pracowali, niż oddawali jej honory. Lord Vhokken był już zajęty planowaniem - rozmawiał właśnie z komendantem magów bitewnych, wprowadzając ostatnie poprawki do ustalonej strategii. - Pani - powiedział kurier, który szedł za nią krok w krok. - Co zamierzasz uczynić? - Zamierzam wygrać tę bitwę z Magnusem, mimo tego, że zajmuje on lepsze pozycje w ruinach Zamku Kogmenthist - powiedziała Potema. - A potem, kiedy będę już wiedzieć, co Cephorus ma zamiar zrobić z Cesarzem, zareaguję na to odpowiednio. Jeśli oczekuje okupu, zapłacę okup; jeśli chce wymiany jeńców, niech i tak będzie. A teraz, bardzo cię proszę, wykąp się i odpocznij, i postaraj się nie wchodzić w drogę tym, co ruszają do bitwy. - To nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie - mówił Lord Vhokken, kiedy Potema wkroczyła do namiotu komendanta. - Jeśli zaatakujemy zamek z zachodu, będziemy szli dokładnie na ogień ich magów i łuczników. Jeśli zaatakujemy od wschodu, będziemy musieli przedzierać się przez bagna, a Argonianie radzą sobie na takim terenie lepiej od nas. Znacznie lepiej. - A co z północą i południem? Same wzgórza, tak? - Bardzo strome wzgórza, Wasza Wysokość - powiedział komendant. - Powinniśmy ustawić na nich łuczników, ale narażalibyśmy się zbytnio, lokując tam większość naszych sił. - A zatem bagna - powiedziała Potema, po czym dodała pragmatycznie: „Chyba że wycofamy się i poczekamy z rozpoczęciem walki, aż wyjdą. - Jeśli będziemy zwlekać, Cephorus sprowadzi tu swoją armię z Wysokiej Skały i zostaniemy uwięzieni pomiędzy nimi - powiedział Lord Vhokken. - Sytuacja daleka od ideału. - Przemówię do oddziałów - powiedział komendant. - Postaram się ich przygotować na atak przez mokradła. - Nie - powiedziała Potema. - Ja do nich przemówię. W pełni uzbrojeni żołnierze zebrali się na środku obozowiska. Stanowili barwny tłum: mieszanina kobiet i mężczyzn, Cyrodiilian, Nordów, Bretonów i Dunmerów, młodzieniaszków i starych weteranów, synów i córek szlachty, kupców, chłopów, księży, prostytutek, rolników, uczonych, łowców przygód. Wszyscy zjednoczeni pod flagą Czerwonego Diamentu, symbolu Cesarskiej Rodziny Tamriel. - Moje dzieci - odezwała się Potema. Jej głos niósł się daleko, rozbrzmiewał w mgle poranka. - Walczyliśmy razem w wielu bitwach: w górach i na wybrzeżach, w lasach i pustyniach. Widziałam, jak każdy z was dokonywał rzeczy wielkich i serce moje jest pełne dumy. Widziałam też, jak walczyliście nieuczciwie, wbijaliście wrogom sztylet w plecy, jak oddawaliście się orgiom okrucieństwa, i to podoba mi się równie mocno. Jesteście bowiem wojownikami. Zapalając się do swoich słów, Potema przechodziła od jednego żołnierza do drugiego, spoglądając każdemu w oczy: - Wojna płynie w waszych żyłach, macie wojnę w umysłach, w mięśniach, wojna jest we wszystkim , co robicie i we wszystkim, co myślicie. Kiedy ta wojna dobiegnie końca, kiedy upadną ci, którzy odmawiają tronu prawowitemu Cesarzowi Urielowi III - będziecie mogli wtedy porzucić życie wojowników. Powrócicie do tego, czym zajmowaliście się poprzednio, na wasze farmy i do waszych miast, i będziecie pokazywać blizny, opowiadając zasłuchanym sąsiadom o czynach, których dokonaliście. Lecz dzisiaj, zapamiętajcie to dobrze - dzisiaj jesteście wojownikami. Jesteście wojną. Widziała, że jej słowa odnoszą pożądany skutek. Wszędzie dookoła niej przekrwione oczy wpatrywały się w nadchodząca bitwę, ręce zaciskały na rękojeściach. Zakończyła najdonośniejszym głosem: - Przejdziecie przez bagna jak niepowstrzymana siła najczarniejszego zniszczenia! Zedrzecie łuski z gadów w Zamku Kogmenthist! Jesteście wojownikami, musicie nie tylko walczyć, lecz i zwyciężyć! Musicie zwyciężyć! Przerażone ptaki zerwały się naraz ze wszystkich drzew otaczających obozowisko. Ze szczytu jednego ze wzgórz na południu Potema i Lord Vhokken mieli znakomity widok na rozgrywającą się bitwę. Z tej odległości armie wyglądały jak kłębowisko dwubarwnych owadów, poruszających się w przód i w tył wokół plamy błota - ruin zamku. Od czasu do czasu płomień ognia czy chmura kwasu przywołana przez któregoś z magów zawisały nad polem bitwy, przyciągając ich uwagę, ale godzina po godzinie sytuacja przedstawiała się zupełnie chaotycznie. - Zbliża się jeździec - przerwał ciszę Lord Vhokken. Młoda Redgardka miała herb Gilane, ale niosła białą flagę. Potema pozwoliła jej się zbliżyć. Tak jak po porannym kurierze znać było po niej trudy długiej podróży. - Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała, z trudem łapiąc dech. - Przysłał mnie brat Waszej Wysokości, mój pan, król Cephorus. Przynoszę złe wieści. Syn Waszej Wysokości Uriel został pojmany pod Ichidag na polu bitwy i przetransportowany w stronę Gilane. - Wiem - powiedziała Potema z wrogością. - Mam własnych kurierów. Możesz powiedzieć swojemu panu, że kiedy tylko wygram tę bitwę, zapłacę okup... - Wasza Wysokość, rozgniewany tłum zagrodził drogę karawany, w której jechał syn Waszej Wysokości, zanim dotarła ona do Gilane - szybko powiedziała kurierka. - Syn Waszej Wysokości nie żyje. Spłonął w swoim powozie. Nie żyje. Potema odwróciła wzrok od młodej kobiety i spojrzała na pole bitwy. Jej żołnierze zwyciężali. Armia Magnusa wycofywała się. - Jeszcze jedno, Wasza Wysokość - powiedziała kurierka. - Król Cephorus zostanie koronowany na Cesarza. Potema nie zwróciła ku niej oczu. Jej armia świętowała zwycięstwo. Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki